


Debt Repaid

by plastic_cello



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone in his position would have been panicked by the sentiment that a well-known villainess wanted to repay a supposed debt. And Tony had assumed Amora wanted to seek some sort of revenge for the many times her plans had been diverted by the Avengers. He really hadn't expected she truly wanted to repay a debt, and in this form too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt Repaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourproblematicfave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourproblematicfave/gifts).



> This wasn't supposed to become a full-fledged story, and yet it evolved into one nonetheless. So I hope you enjoy it, and comments are welcomed and appreciated. This is for courtesy-to-watch-earth-burn. :)

* * *

 

Tony felt a prickle of suspicion, when Pepper's secretary interrupted the monthly board meeting in order to deliver a message to him. The young lady had said she'd been told it was of the utmost of importance, and that it had to be personally handed to him immediately; although, she couldn't say who had given her the note or why. In fact, she had looked utterly taken aback by barging into the room midway through the conference.

The envelope didn't give off any bad mojo; nor did the paper inside of it. But Tony used caution anyway, when he unfolded the letter and peered at the emerald green ink and the beautifully written words along the page. He didn't know anyone who wrote that way, no less anyone who had a predilection for green ink. That is until he read the message in its entirety.

He reread it several times; mulled the words over inside his head, before he leapt to his feet and rushed out of the room. As to be expected, Pepper called after him; followed by a cacophony of confused protests from the company's board members. Except that wasn't enough to lure him back; not when he had a potential hostile in his penthouse.

The elevator ride to the penthouse floor seemed to take an eternity; and when he attempted to make contact with JARVIS, he found his AI had been taken offline. And that, sadly, didn't come as much of a surprise to him; not when he considered who had sent a message to him, and when he considered their prior history with one another.

Once the lift came to a halt, Tony barreled onto main floor of the penthouse. There wasn't anything readily out of place; nothing that set off his internal danger alert. It, however, didn't mean that there weren't any dangers out of his eye view. So he proceeded with caution, watching his feet as he crossed the floor and made his way towards the hallway.

Still there didn't seem to be anything amiss; there were no sounds of villainy or any that would have him racing downstairs to his workshop. Which only made him that much more suspicious and that much more on guard too; he crept closer and closer to the master suite, until he was right outside the double doors.

One of the doors had been left ajar, although Tony couldn't remember leaving one that way. He bristled as he pushed open the door then slowly peered around the corner. His California King bed was the center piece of the suite; covered in a simple white duvet and accented by red and gold throw pillows. It was positioned underneath a sleek chrome chandelier, which bathed any of sexual partners in a flattering light.

With that in mind, Tony couldn't help but do a double take. In the middle of the bed, there was a kneeling body, a long-limbed pale one, chained and muzzled and completely nude. Heavy chains had been magicked onto the wall above the headboard, and ran down to meet a pair of handcuffs and a collar that encircled both wrists and neck.

"Son of a bitch," Tony blurted out, before he peered back at the note in his possession still.

Anyone in his position would have been panicked by the sentiment that a well-known villainess wanted to repay a supposed debt. And Tony had assumed Amora wanted to seek some sort of revenge for the many times her plans had been diverted by the Avengers. He really hadn't expected she truly wanted to repay a debt, and in this form too.

The debt in question had taken place well over a month ago. Loki had been in the midst of his own devious plans, and had zeroed in on Amora alongside the greater portion of Midtown. Tony never believed his appearance and effectively stopping the maniacal god of mischief would have actually been a help to Amora. But it was written plainly in her letter; henceforth, why she had left Loki bound and vulnerable on his bed. Not to mention stark naked with a vibrator so far up his ass, the god's whole body was quaking with tremors.

Loki's usual passive face, while mostly obscured by the muzzle that was very reminiscent to the one he was wearing when he was taken back to Asgard, was scrunched up in obvious pleasure. His cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and several strands of his long black hair clung to his face with perspiration.

"Funny way to show your appreciation, lady," Tony swallowed; trying not to dwell on the last line Amora had written, since he could have only imagined she was in mid-laugh when she composed it.

Of course, he couldn't really disregard it that easily. Especially since Amora was the only one that had picked up on his sexual attraction to Loki; not even the god had been any the wiser, and quite frankly Tony preferred it that way. He didn't need the manipulative little shit, learning about how he had fucked his mattress with his likeness in his mind more than once.

And honestly, Loki didn't need to know now either. He wasn't about to take advantage of his vulnerability, even if the visual was already doing funny things to his anatomy. Which only seemed to flare up by the obscene way in which Loki parted his legs more, and lurched with an almost inaudible moan; before his whole body tensed and jerked forward in what could only be described as an orgasm.

Tony couldn't help but step further into the room then; his footfall muffled by the carpet underfoot. As he drew closer to the bed, he noticed a large stain across the duvet; where Loki must have come several times already. Long ropes of seed were still dribbling from Loki's hard and flushed sex, which instantly set fire to Tony's loins.

Even if he wanted to flex some sort of self-control, Tony found his body had other ideas altogether. His trousers were suddenly very uncomfortable; as his eyes continued to focus on the god's erection that bobbed appealingly between his thighs. And it didn't look like it was going to go down anytime soon either; probably because of his weird alien anatomy and all.

"Pissed someone off good didn't you, Reindeer Games?" Tony breathed out heavily, which drew the god's attention to him.

Loki's eyes opened; pupils blown out in pleasure and something that Tony had only wished to see beforehand. Except, he hadn't expected for it to become a reality; no less that Amora would be the catalyst for it either.

"Silence really isn't your strong suit, though. So let's get this muzzle off of you, and you can plead your case why I shouldn't call Nicky Fury and the boys to come take you away." He slowly reached out both hands, and pushed Loki's damp hair away; but paused by the muffled whimper that came from Loki.

Another achy pang of pleasure buzzed in Tony's groin, before his hands slid underneath Loki's curtain of hair and found the clasps of the muzzle. He toyed with it for several moments, until it snapped open and came away without any trouble.

As soon as the muzzle came off, Loki gasped in more than just relief. If anything, Tony was convinced that it was connected to the sexual stimulation Loki was still receiving from the vibrator lodged up his ass still. But Tony wasn't about to take it out; for a couple of reasons, and one of them being purely selfish and self-serving too.

"You have to admit, Amora got one up on you." Tony managed to say, as he tossed the muzzle to the nightstand. "A pretty big one too, if you ask me,"

"I will end her." Loki gritted out gruffly.

"Yeah, well one thing at a time sweetheart. You can't really end anyone like this." He glanced at the god's face, and quickly regretted removing the muzzle.

Loki looked more sensuous than before; his lips were unnaturally red and lulled open with trembling breaths and soft mews that could drive any sane person mad. And god only knew how much Tony wanted to take full advantage of the situation; throw away his moral compass, and kiss the god senseless.

"Take it out of me." Loki moaned suddenly. "That awful contraption; take it out."

"We don't even know each other that well, Reindeer Games." Tony chuckled without any true humor behind it. "Maybe you should invite me to dinner first."

"By the Norns, _oh_ , Stark,"

"Could you get any more obscene?"

"Take it out!" Loki sounded as if on the verge of another climax; which did very little to motivate Tony to help him in that respect.

But more than that, he feared what he would do when faced with the task of pulling the sex toy out of Loki. From the cursory look he had taken, it look liked the vibrator was shoved pretty decently into Loki; and he might even have to work it out by inserting his own fingers into the god's body.

It was a bad idea; probably one of the worst imaginable even. Except that didn't deter Tony from going down that path anyway; he had a knack for doing the wrong thing, and obviously he wasn't about to remedy that bad habit today. He slowly rounded the bed, until he stood at the foot where he could study the problematic sex toy inserted into Loki's body.

Tony swallowed hard, taking in the rivulets of perspiration that rolled across Loki's flawless skin. His strong thighs were clearly strained as were the muscles in his back, after holding such an awkward position for such a long period of time. Because god only knew how long Amora had left him there, before hand-delivering that note to Pepper's secretary.

The vibrator was barely visible between Loki's shapely cheeks, and could have easily slipped far too deeply into his body where only magic or emergency surgery could remove it. It was obviously a ploy on Amora's part to extend Loki's humiliation further; after all, if the note was correct, she had chained him with magic suppressing chains, and only Tony could save him.

"Amora doesn't play any games, does she?" Tony said awkwardly; he was also all too aware of his erection, which was practically begging to be released from its restraints. "She shoved this thing pretty far up your ass, Reindeer Games."

"Stark,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to unchain you first?"

"Take it out!" Loki jerked on the chains, all the while pressing backwards; which only resulted in another moan from exploding from his lips.

"Okay, okay; I hear you." Tony reluctantly climbed onto the bed between the god's legs; assaulted by the stench of sex and perspiration and leather.

It seemed like Amora had tapped directly into Tony's brain, and extracted all the possible turn-ons that he had; hell, she was a magic wielder, so who really knew what the extent of her powers were. He didn't even know the extent of Loki's and they'd been acquainted for way longer.

Taking a steadying breath in, Tony laid his left hand onto Loki's left cheek; before he pried it open to reveal more of Loki's swollen entrance. Loki cried out his surname, which sent his mind into a hazy tailspin of want; since it sounded downright delectable and sinful on his lips.

"I'm going to, you know, take it out." He swallowed hard; his fingers hovering above the vibrator. "So don't freak out on me; I'm just doing what you told me to do."

When he didn't get any protest, he let his fingers fall onto Loki's skin; where he noticed three things straight off the bat. Loki was overheated and wet, but also Tony could feel the vibrations from the sex toy too. And that could very well explain why Loki had had come several times already.

"Are you self-lubricating or something?" He asked in a husky voice; absentmindedly tracing his hole with the tips of his fingers. "Is that some weird anatomical thing about gods? Because that is weird and alien and fuck, that's really _hot_ ; oh god that is stupidly hot. But it's so wrong too; really, really wrong."

Loki made a choking noise in reply, which only fueled Tony's primal side. His fingers continued to trace lightly around Loki's hole; mesmerized by how the vibrator barely jutted out of him, and made him think of how his erection would look inside of him instead. He imagined it would look as good as it would inevitably feel; and he really wanted to know how it would feel to be balls deep in a bona fide god.

"Want me to take out?"

" _Oh yes_ ,"

"Are you sure you want it out?" Tony pressed softly on the rim of Loki's hole then. "I think you like it actually."

"It's not enough!" Loki almost growled in return.

"So Amora found out you're into cock, and decided to reward you by dropping you in a legendary cocksman's bed. It's like Christmas came early for you." He maneuvered his fingers around the back of the vibrator, before cautiously attempting to pull it out; so it wouldn't slip and embed itself entirely into Loki's body. "But you haven't been a very good boy; you know with all that mass chaos you've been up to this year."

Loki cried out, as Tony almost slipped his index finger into his hole to fish out more of the vibrator from his ass; which was slick with whatever lubrication that either Amora applied to the toy or maybe Loki's body produced naturally. The latter was by far more preferable to Tony, and made logical thought that much harder to come by.

He worked a good portion of the vibrator out of Loki within a few moments, and found that his hand that was previously perched on Loki's ass had found its way to the front of his trousers. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing it softly as he watched Loki squirm and pant and moan in front of him.

"Stark, take it out." Loki trembled visibly.

"As your majesty wishes," he pulled the rest out, marveling at how truly long the toy was.

Loki convulsed once he was freed of the vibrator, and revealed the extent of the damage. His entrance was gaped open obscenely, but his muscles were feebly working to close him back up again. Except Tony had other more devious plans in mind; plans that shouldn't have even entered his mind for a second, since he was supposed to be one of the good guys after all; but that didn't stop him from tracing Loki's hole with the tip of the vibrator to very good results.

"Oh!"

"Who knew you could take so many inches, Rock of Ages." Tony continued to trace along Loki's hole, before gently inserting the vibrator back inside of him. "You like that don't you? Like being filled up by something like this; Midgardian technology isn't so bad, after all."

Slowly he slid the vibrator further inside Loki, almost groaning by the wet squelch he heard; when he began to stimulate the god by thrusting the toy in and out of him. His spare hand continued to rub himself through his trousers; wildly aroused by the scene unfolding before him. So much so that he briefly considered sending Amora a fruit basket as a thank you.

"You're so wet; fuck that isn't lube either. You do self-lubricate."

"Curse you, Stark!" Loki yelped as Tony shoved the vibrator halfway inside of him, before he eased it out once more; but this time around, he set the vibrator aside and reveled in the visual of Loki gaped open and desperate to be filled.

Without any thought against the contrary, Tony pressed two fingers against the loosened muscles and massaged it to fantastic results. The noise that erupted from Loki was beyond any he had ever heard before; a melodic and siren-like sound that inspired him to sink both his fingers into that wet and warm body.

His fingers slipped in easily, enveloped by Loki's drenched insides that while loosened still proved to provide enough friction to satiate anyone who was given the privilege to fuck him. Tony knew his stamina wouldn't serve him well in this scenario; not when he could potentially be fucking a bona fide god that could self-lubricate like Loki could.

Tony already was teetering on the edge, as he rubbed Loki's walls and drew soft grunts from the god's mouth. Whether or not Loki would admit to it, Tony knew he wanted this; he was desperate for it, after being stimulated nonstop by an inanimate object. And while some of the sex toys on the market currently were ingenious inventions; they weren't as sophisticated to replace a human being.

"Unchain me!" Loki groaned, as Tony began to explore his body further; prodding and poking at his drenched insides, and looking for his prostate. Or whatever the equivalent of a prostate was for an alien would-be conqueror.

Surprisingly, the search was fruitful within moments. Loki's body tensed and tightened; squeezing Tony's fingers in a vice-like grip, which shot a bolt of want through Tony. So much so that Tony had to withdrawal his hand entirely, and make fast work of his trousers to free his aching erection.

It had been a very long time since he had been that aroused. So long in fact, that the previous time could have only been when he was in his early twenties. He couldn't precisely recall the details, but Tony was sure there was a Nigerian supermodel involved that looked uncharacteristically like Iman; and there had been something electric between them.

He took himself in hand, and began to stroke himself from base to head; keeping his eyes on the swollen, gaping pucker that was Loki's entrance. His fingers were still slick from being inside the god, which only served as an accelerant to his already mounting orgasm. He knew he wouldn't last very long, regretfully enough.

"If you intend on pleasuring someone; you shouldn't so selfishly choose yourself only. When you could pleasure us both by taking me," Loki rasped, before he lifted his ass in invitation.

The request didn't readily compute at first, though. Tony paused in his ministrations, before he studied that perfect curve that constituted as Loki's ass, and then let his gaze travel between his strong thighs where his erection bobbed and wept onto the duvet. But what only spurred Tony into action was the look of pure want on Loki's face.

The god's cheeks were still flushed, imprinted by the impression of the muzzle still. His devious mouth hung open with heavy pants, and was probably as wet as his asshole. Tony shuddered from the thought; yet he didn't proceed, not when the variables were questionable at best.

"This isn't a trick, is it? Some ploy of villainy, where you'll tell Thor and he'll kill me for marring your honor?"

"What honor?" Loki practically wriggled his ass at him.

Tony swallowed hard, before he was gripped by a sudden and unshakeable urge. Seeing as how many other times would he have to bed an angry god without potential death? The answer was probably only this one time, and he would love to die with the taste of Loki on his tongue, and his cock shoved all the way into his ass.

With that in mind, he leaned in slightly to the point where he could smell the musty undertone of Loki's arousal. Clutching onto the base of his erection, Tony stuck out his tongue and pressed the tip against the rim of Loki's stretched hole; before experimentally licking around it to a rather rambunctious reply. But even more than that, Tony found he was heady with the taste of Loki.

He licked across Loki's hole several times, until he dipped his tongue inside. Loki seemed to have gotten progressively wetter by his ministrations, and that spurred Tony on more. Everything seemed to boil down to bringing pleasure to Loki; who writhed and grunted and drenched the lower half of Tony's face with his bodily fluids.

"Stark, _oh_ ," the god's body trembled minutely. "Yes!"

Tony prodded and tongued Loki open, and fisted his own cock to stop himself from coming. Yet he knew he couldn't keep it up any longer; not if he wanted to get his chance at actual intercourse with Loki. So he slowly withdrew his tongue, and groaned when leaned back onto his haunches to look over Loki in all his glory.

"You are so fucking wet; you practically soaked my face." He wiped his face after the words left, he then absentmindedly licked his fingers clean. "You really want it from a petty little mortal. But I can't blame you, Reindeer Games; I am a well-documented cocksman as I told you before."

"You'll rue the day you've mocked me, Stark." Loki suddenly whipped around, and made the chains rattle forebodingly; although, the overall picture was less terrifying and more arousing than anything else.

"We'll see about that, once I'm balls deep inside of you."

"Stop gloating about your prowess and prove it to me; unless, you truly are only talk."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Tony climbed off the bed; quickly ripping off his tie, and then proceeded to strip off the rest of his clothing.

Several buttons popped and a seam tore too, but that hardly deterred Tony one bit. He hurriedly returned to the bed once more; only to find Loki staring at him hungrily. While he had been on the receiving end of lusty stares more often than not, it was completely different when a god was looking at you that way. And it felt damn good too.

Tony crawled closer to Loki, before he took him by the hips and lined his throbbing member up to the god's swollen hole. Loki pushed backwards against him; wet and eager, and enough to drive Tony to hurry up with the process. He bucked forward, biting his bottom lip as his cock sunk into the wet heat that was Loki.

Very little resistance met him, as his cock slid seamlessly into the god's body. Within a matter of seconds, Tony was surrounded by a slick and pulsing heat; that felt better than anyone he ever penetrated before. He whispered out an expletive; overwhelmed by the sensation and how he would willingly forfeit his life, if it meant he could stay inside Loki for as long as he wanted.

Loki quivered but didn't shy away from Tony. In fact, he only made a noise of appreciation when Tony experimentally rolled his hips, and fully sheathed himself inside of him. And in some strangely sentimental part of his mind, that he surely would deny when his wits had returned to him, Tony felt as if Loki's body was a perfect fit to his own. In a way that could be either sickeningly poetic or downright perverse.

Those thoughts faded away soon enough; replaced by Tony's need to fuck Loki relentlessly and without pause. His cock ached in need, and only found a spark of satiation; when he began to move in and out of Loki in long and languid thrusts. Which caused zips of pleasure to buzz in his bloodstream, and seemed to intensify Loki's already visible arousal; Tony could smell it even more now, musty and pungent and perfect.

"Look at you; big bad super-villain, taking it like a nasty little whore." Tony gasped, as he jerked his hips forward and was clenched perfectly by the god's muscles. "Amora knew you wanted this; wanted your ass fucked by a toy until you were nice and wet for me. Isn't that right?"

"Shut up," Loki keened, as he feebly jerked on the chains attached to his wrists.

"You like it, don't lie." He goaded on, before he fucked into him harder; which only intensified the pleasure a tenfold. "Oh, fuck what a tight little ass; you're going to make me come so hard."

The rhythm Tony adopted was wild, if not downright uncoordinated. No matter if he wanted to tease and play with Loki, and extend both their climaxes until they hit Sting-like territory; there really wasn't any way for him to do that. Not when his whole body thrummed with heat that started at the top of his head, compounded in his groin, and ended at his toes.

His base needs took control completely, while his brain chose to go on cruise control for once. The innumerable thoughts that always slunk into the forefront of his mind were silenced, as his hips pistoned forward, and his erection pounded relentlessly deeper and deeper into Loki's compliant body. He was absolutely blank; free of any responsibility, beyond the one that demanded his immediate attention.

It didn't matter that he was bedding an enemy. Or if said enemy was gift wrapped like a kinky birthday gift via another enemy; none of that mattered. Tony could only focus on the moans that were being wrenched unceremoniously from Loki's lips and the sound of the chains as they rattled and clanked with every movement they cohesively made together.

Every time Tony fucked into Loki, the god jerked forward and tensed around him; slick and dripping and utterly obscene. Loki was practically oozing with arousal; Tony could feel it wetting his pubic hair and dribbling down his sac and in between his thighs.

"You love it, baby; being fucked by my cock. You're a wet, sloppy mess." He groaned, as he tightened his hold on one of Loki's hips; while his other hand blindly slid up the god's back and onto the back of the collar.

By no stretch of the imagination was it a novelty collar that you could buy at any sex shop. Wherever Amora had gotten it from, it was meant to detain someone. Tony could feel engravings etched into the unforgiving metal, which made him wonder for a split-second if that too suppressed Loki's magic.

But a sudden twinge of ecstasy derailed lucid thought instantly. Tony felt his whole body break out in tingles, which spurred on his hips to work even quicker. The obscene and wet sounds that came from between their bodies filled the room, as did their combined sounds of undiluted pleasure.

"Stark, _ah yes_!" Loki hissed, as he arched his back. "Touch me!"

"You want me to touch?" He goaded with a sharp thrust, which caused them to both cry out.

"Yes! Take me in hand!"

"Tell me how much you like a lousy mortal's cock then. Tell me how much you love being fucked by me, Mr. God of Mischief."

" _Oh, ah_ ," Loki dropped his head; seemingly silenced by the relentless pace Tony subjected him to.

"Say it."

"Love, ah, love being _fucked_ by you." Loki managed to say; somehow making the obscenity that much dirtier in his aristocratic voice and fueled Tony to fuck into him wilder than before.

His hand dropped away from the collar and looped its way around the god's front; before he found the rock hard cock between Loki's legs. His fingers wrapped around the base, stroking him in time with his thrusts; which caused Loki to moan and convulse.

"Fuck, I'm going to come." Tony gasped. "Oh god, tighten your ass just like that."

Loki's muscles tightened around him like a vice; causing bursts of light to flash across Tony's vision. Before everything gradually drew to a halt; his thrusts faltered jerkily and he was consumed by such a rapid and all-encompassing sensation that it almost stole his breath away. And then he was coming; coming hard and fast, unlike any other sort of orgasm he had ever experienced in his life.

His vision went entirely black, as he spent every ounce of cum inside Loki's already sopping ass. He moaned several slurs of insignificance, before his fingers tightened around the ram-rod hardness of Loki's dick and felt it give a violent twitch; and Loki was coming too, loud and unashamedly onto the ruined duvet below him.

It took several moments, if not minutes, before Tony regained some semblance of normality again. He came back to himself soon enough; covered in sheen of perspiration and slick, and still firmly pressed inside Loki, while his hand was wrapped loosely around his slowly deflating member.

"Wow," he managed to articulate, as he dropped his hand, and then slid out of that horribly messy hole that constituted as Loki's entrance.

Another dirty squelching noise resounded in the room, as Tony pulled free and he got a firsthand look at the damage he had caused in pleasure hazy mind. Loki was gaping open worse than before and leaking their combined fluids down his thighs and onto the linens. Tony was pretty sure he would have to burn them in the lab just so no one would know of what happened between them.

Despite knowing the practicality of what he had to do and should do, Tony ignored it all and instead crawled higher up on the bed, and collapsed belly-first onto a clean and dry spot. Exhaustion clawed at him and threatened to take him under. But something drew him back at the last second; he heard the rattle of chains again; except this time, he heard them fall heavily onto the mattress and precariously next to him.

His head snapped up only to find Loki curled in a child's pose, with the chains trailing up towards the head of the bed, and in between the many gold and red throw pillows. The god's body was rising and falling with hurried breaths, as if he was still recovering from the sex that they just had; which would have made Tony smile, if he didn't have a now freed megalomaniac on his hands.

"Hey, Reindeer Games was that a part of the enchantment?" Tony attempted to sound cavalier despite the mounting panic he felt.

"Oh, you are terribly dense; despite claiming yourself genius." Loki chuckled, before turning his head to peer at Tony with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Did you truly believe that the Enchantress would ever repay a debt to a sworn enemy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, you truly are dense after all." Loki slowly pushed back onto his haunches; the definition of debauched by his unkempt hair, flushed face, and the bodily fluids that covered a good portion of his beautiful body. "Amora did not present me to you on a silver platter, Stark. She cares not for repaying debts. And surely you couldn't possibly believe that she could apprehend me and pull off such an elaborate ruse.

"No, if that were the case our dearest Enchantress would have already won over the mighty Thor. But she hasn't even found a way into his simple-minded affections."

It took a moment longer for Tony to wrap his head around that declaration. When he did though, he lurched into a seated position in a mixture of surprise and quite frankly amusement.

"So you're telling me, you're the one who sent that message to Pep's secretary?"

"Whoever was available for the task, although I was technically preoccupied with other more pressing matters." Loki smirked slyly, before he leaned into Tony's personal space.

"Wait a minute, how did you know…?"

"You've practically salivated whenever I was within your eye range."

"Well, how did I measure up then?" Tony grinned, moving closer to the god.

"I would say," Loki tilted his head until their lips touched. "I've had more creative and inventive mortals than you."

Without further ado, Loki shoved Tony squarely against the arc reactor and sent him careening to the carpeted floors. Tony yelped in sudden pain, before he quickly sat up to see a shimmery golden aura envelope Loki and magic away the chains, cuffs, and collar; only to replace it bit by bit with the god's casual leathers.

"You are a jackass; you know that. I'll have you know I'm a great lover."

"Practice makes perfect as they say." Loki grinned wolfishly at him. "Perhaps you'll learn yet, Stark."

Before he could return in kind, Loki disappeared in wicked flash of green light; only leaving behind the stained duvet in his wake, and the pungent stench of sex throughout the master suite; which brought a smile onto Tony's face again since he knew that Loki went through all that trouble just for him.

"God of lies my ass,"


End file.
